Waiting For Life
by newtb00
Summary: Ana Uley was a young girl of 14 when she was kidnapped for her home of La push, Washington. After four years she finally escapes for a long journey home. Will she be able to continue on with life or is will she be taken again from the people she started to call family. "I don't know what destiny has planned for me, but I know that sometimes I have to wait for life to find me."
1. Chapter 1: Trouble

**Hey everyone, newtb00 here. Now this story has nothing to do with my current series. It's just a story I came up with. Hope you like it and please review to leave comments or suggestions.**

**Chapter 1: Trouble**

****  
My life always seemed to move so fast. Half the time I had no clue what was going on right in front of me. My dad walked out after I was born, he left my mom alone to raise my alder brother Sam and me. Sam Uley, my only and older brother. He was only four years older than me. We were really close as kids.

After Sam graduated from highschool my mom committed suicide. The note she left said that she wanted to wait until Sam was old enough to take care of me. He was only 18, making me 13, going on 14. However, by the time I was 14, my brother changed forever.

He went missing for two weeks straight. During that time I stayed with my friend, and my brothers' girlfriend, Leah Clearwater. Anyway, when he came home he had changed so much I almost didn't recognize him. He had buffed out big time like he was on steroids, and he had a tattoo on his upper arm. At first I was just glad he hadn't abandoned me. But then his new personality came out. Sam was no longer the loving and protective brother he once was. He turned into a cold,hard guy that seemed to forget about my very existence.

I changed that day when I realized that the Sam I loved was gone. My sweet caringness left and in became the bitch. The only person who understood me was Leah. Because Sam had dumped her for her cousin Emily. I mean, Emily was a nice girl, but Leah didn't deserve to be treated that way.

Two months later was when my life changed. I would never look at life the same.

I was sitting on the couch reading a book. The front door slammed open, causing me to jumped. It was only Sam. I was still trying to get used to his out bursts.

"Ana!"

I sighed,"What!?"

"We're out of milk."

"So?"

Sam appeared in the doorway with his arms crossed over his broad chest,"So...you need to go get some."

"Excuse me? No way. It's your turn."

"Ana I really don't have time for this. Just go get some!"

"Why? So you can go to your precious Emily?!"

Hi eyes darkened as I stood,"Ana-"

"No! You listen to me Sam. I'm so tired of all this. All I want is my freaking brother back, is that so much to ask? I was so glad that you came back alright. But then I found out you changed!"

"Ana you don't understand-"

"Apparently not! Why Sam?"

"It's not like I had a choice", he snapped. "Why can't you get at I am only trying to protect you!?"

"I don't need protecting from a guy that basically destroyed my brother", I screamed. "I hate you and I wish you never came back."

With that said, I stormed out of the house. I ignored Sam calling my name as I sprinted down the road. Little did I know at the time, those were the last words I ever said to my brother.

Eventually I slowed down to a walking pace as I continued down the road. A few cars passed me but I ignored life at that moment. Well, until a truck slowed down to match my pace.

"Hi there", I glanced at the man. He was buffed out like Sam but pale with dark hair and green eyes. "Needed a lift?"

"No."

"You sure sweetheart. I would hate for some guy to just pick you up."

I glared at him,"Leave me alone before I call the cops."

"Oh I am so scared. Come on, I won't bite...much."

I started walking faster. The truck pulled over behind me. I heard the door open. Grasping the can of pepper spray in my pocket, I continued walking.

"Come on sweetheart", the guy said as he grabbed my shoulder. I spun around and punched him in the nose. He flinched before glarring at me.

"You'll regret that-Ahhhhhhh", he screamed as I sprayed his eyes.

I dropped the empty can and started running. It took about 30 seconds before the guy tackled me to the ground. Before I had the change to scream he slapped me hard. My head jerked to the right.

"Spunky...I like that", he spat as he stood and planted a swift kick to my side. The air rushed out of my lungs, leaving me gasping. When I looked up, I saw the bottom of his boot coming right for my face. The everything went black as pain spiked through my skull.

That was the last time I saw LA Push, Washington.

**Well I hope that's a good start. Please review and leave me comments and sugestions, I love those things.**

**Peace, Love, & Chicken Grease. Newtb00 out :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Remorse & Regret

**HEY! So, I know I forgot to do the disclaimer but please don't sue me. I only own Ana and the bad guys I created from the dark, depths of my mind...anyway, hope everyone liked e intro. Sorry for all mistakes. I am doing this on an iPad and it has issues at times I swear its the tec. Otherwis crap speller...enough about that. On with e story that I am making as I go!**

**Chapter 2: Regret & Remorse**

All I could see was black. My head felt hallow and empty as pain throbbed steadily like a heartbeat. What happened? I remember that guy and the boot I took to the face.

There was no beeping of machines, so I crossed hospital of the list. There wasn't any hushed voices so I couldn't be home either. I didn't feel the road under me. In fact, I think I was sitting in a chair.

My eyes finally slide open a crack due to the bruising on my face. Everything unblurred and I saw that I was in a chair. Well, more like duct taped into it. I even had duct tape over my mouth.

"I see you're finally awake sweetheart", a cold voice said.

My head snapped open to find the source of the voice. On a couch across from me was the guy from that truck. I did what my brother started doing and growled. The man laughed in amusement.

"Still spunky eh? Good, it cost a lot to get you out here while you were drugged the whole trip. Where you are is a place where no one will find you or hear your screams. We, my dear, are in the middle of the Alaskan wilderness. The closest person around here in at least 35 miles in any direction. It gets below -25 at night so no one will make. You will never escape and live long enough to make it."

I gulped in fear. This guy had kidnapped me from my home and is going to God knows what with me. I could only hope that my brother was looking for me. But who was I kidding, I told him that I hated him. Why would he look for someone who doesn't care about them?

I never meant to say that. I swear I didn't. But now I can't take my words back. There is no one I can get out of this mess. But I was not going down without a fight. This guy had no idea what was coming to him.

"Don't even they to figure out how to attack me", he stated. "You will do as I say and what I want or I'll make you suffer for the rest of your sorry life. Got it?"

I glared at home before filpping my hand up. I flipped him off with my blood died finger. His eyes darkened with rage before he smirked. I was confused as he held up a little remote to some sorts. Eh he pressed the button I felt emense pain course through my body. A muffled scream escaped from behind the tape.

When the pain stopped the man chuckled,"ah...don't you just love shock collars? The work wonders. Now, you are going to learn that I won't deal with your shit, for one second. You will learn, understood?"

I nodded weakly, my body numb from the electrical shocks it had received just moments before.

That whole bitch attitude I had was a major bluff. Sure, I could fight a little. But I wasn't going to be able to do anything against this guy. I was stuck. I just wanted my brother back and this is where I ended up. A guy stole me from my home and has all power over me.

Inside I was still a young girl of 14 that was scared out of here mind. What could I do? Nothing.

Would I see my brother again? Probably not.

Would I see my home again? Probably never.

Would I give this guy a beating every chance I got? Oh yea.

If it's one thing I know about us Uley's it's that we are stubborn. Once we set our minds to do something it gets done. I was getting out of here one way or another.

Sure I regret many things and I am remorsing them now. But one thing I do know, this guy is going to regret doing this to me and will remorse after I bury him six feet under as he gets dragged to hell.

**Great wrap :-) sorry about t the old language and all. But it was kinda nesaassary I mean, if I got kidnapped. I would be swearing up a storm as I kicked him where even don't shine. Hehe. I am so evil. Anyway.**

**Peace, Love, & Chicken Grease. Review:-) **


	3. Chapter 3: Letting The Pain Lead

**Hey guyss:-) funny story, I was about to update when my iPad gliched and deleted it. Grrrrr. Oh well, trying again. Thank u to my lovely reviewers u guys rock and I only own Ana and her kidnapper.**

**Chapter3: Letting The Pain Lead**

The days blurred together as the pain inflicted on me continued. Days dragged into weeks that turned in to months. It seemed never ending. Issac Martins,my kidnapper, enjoyed watching me wither in the pain he inflicts. It was all for his personal entertainment, I was a pawn in his sickening game.

The months eventually turned into years. In my third year, Isaac decided I was grown up enough for what he was wanting all along. He raped me three days straight. All the pain he inflicted during those three years was nothing to those three days. That was the day I lost hope, he broke me in more ways than one.

However, nine months later and in my fourth year I had my hope back. My twins, Keelin and Hunter Uley. Even though he was a part if them they were my babies. I had to stay strong for them. I had to get them away from him.

I was sitting on the couch with the twins sleeping on my right. Issac had gone out for firewood 2 hours ago. Its never taken this long.

I looked out the window with a gasp. Issac was no where to be seen, however, there was a large bloodstain in the snow by the wood pile. He was gone. Where? I didn't known and quite frankly I didn't care.

The truck was right there. It was my only chance that I have been given since I was taken four years ago. Moving quickly, I put on the backpack I had prepared since the twins were born. I grabbed my three month oil babies before going outside for the first time in four years.

The sun blinded me at first as it sparkled over the slick snow. I set my twin inside the truck on the passenger side. The keys were no where to be seen so I began working on the wiring beneath the steering wheel. It toOK a few minutes but the car roared to life.

If I made it back home I had to remember to thank Jake for teaching me about mechanics, including driving. I followed the tracks in the snow as I made a snap decision. I couldn't take an airplane. If Issac was alive he would find me quicker that way. The only option would be to drive through Canada. I found wads of cash in e glove compartment so that would do for food and gas.

Two months later I found myself passing the sign for LA Push, Washington. I did it, I made it home. Only problem now, would Sam want me back? Even after what I said to him?

There was only one way to find out, I out as I pulled upon front of the cabin I had called home. There was many voices coming from inside.

"Hello", I called out.

The voices instantly stopped. I gulped nervously. The twins were babbling in the truck, oblivious to what was going on. My heart stopped when several men walked out onto the porch. Every single one was tall, buffed out, tan, and shirtless.

"Who are you",one asked.

"I need to talk to Sam Uley."

A familiar face stepped forward,"That's me.''

"Sam?"

"Who are you?"

I let out a sob filled laugh,"Have I really changed that much over four years Sam? I'm hurt that you don't even recognize your only sister."

Shock and disbelief crashed his features,"A-ana?"

I nodded, nnot trusting my voice. He embraced me in a hug as I started sobbing. We were like that for a minute until i heard a cry from one of my twins. I pulled away and spun quickly to see one of the guys looking in my truck.

"Leave. Them. Alone", I hissed as I shoved him away from the truck. "I didn't drive for two months straight to escape one guy for another to hurt them!"

"I...I'm sorry, I was only looking, I swear!"

I felt guilty but it wasn't entirely my fault that I didn't trust men.

"Leah...where's Leah", I demanded as I turned back to Sam.

"Inside. Ana...where in the world have you been?!"

"I was kidnapped, beaten, starved, and raped. What did you think? That I would run away? I would never, that's you Sam, not me!"

"Ana?"

I turned to see Leah running towards me. We met in a hug as tears started falling again.

"I thought I'd never see you again", she said.

I laughed through tears,"oh, you know me. Even a kidnapper can keep me locked up forever. I need your help.'

I pulled away and open the truck. Leah was shocked as I handed her Hunter. I cradled Keelin in my own arms.

"What happened to you?"

"Many things. But I made it home and that's all that matters. I had enough of the pain leading me."

**Wow. Never saw that one coming...oh wait. I did lol:-) . Anyway, it MIT be a little fast but I promise there will be more talk of what happend. Those four years. So review and tell me what you think. Also suggestions would be nice. I will have a poll on my page for who should imprint on Ana.**

**Remember: Peace, Love, & Chicken Grease.:-) **


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking Away

**Aalrighty then. I am back with the next chapter of is story. Thanks to all those who reviewed and the one person who did my poll on my page. I may keep it up there, not sure. Forgive me for spell I mistakes. I'm doing this on an iPad at 10:46 at night. Sorry for the long wait, fires and writers block are never useful.**

**Did anyone hear that they found Dylan Retained remains th e other day. I was sooooo upset, I knew the kid from school...**

**Okay, so where was I? Oh yea, my story. Enjoy and review, they make me smile:-) **

**Chapter 4; Breaking Away**

I was in shock from driving so long. It was strange being home after four years. My room was the same, it looked like someone was dusting it regularly. It was so clean. That was a good thing.

"Leah?"

She turned to me,"Yea?"

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming", I begged as tears slipped down my face. "I can't be. I can't let them get my babies Leah. I-I-I-"

I broke down into full sobs. It would kill me if this was all a dream.

Leah hugged me close as she tried to comfort me. My twins were in a pillow barricade I made on my bed, so they were safe. I let all my pent up emotion flood out. My loss from Sam changing, getting kidnapped, evrythi from the past four years. Beyond at even, like moms sudden death.

"Shhhh...its going to be okay. No one is ever going to hurt you again."

"I-it was so-o horrible L-leah. I b-begged for death b-but it never c-came. I thought I would never make it home a-again."

"You're here now Ana. That's all that matters now."

"I missed him Leah. If he hadn't changed I wouldn't of gotten so mad and ran like that. Then he would of never taken me. I was so stupid-"

"It's okay." She pulled away to look at me,"Everything is fine now. I'll help you."

I smiled and wiped tears away,"God I've missed your supportive yet bitchy help."

We both laughed. I paused when Hunter whinned loudly. Getting up, I lifted my baby boy up. His big eyes were watching me closely.

"What's the matter baby boy? Huh? What's the matter?"

He giggled and babbled nonsense. Giggling myself, I kissed his forehead before cradling him. A thout hit me and I facepalmed.

"I am so fuckign stupid!"

"What now?"

I looked at my friend,"all these years I've regretted the way I treated Sam and I did it again."

"Go tell him then."

I handed her Hunter before sprinting out the room. Everyone was talking in low voices in the living room. Sam was e only one standing. I tackled him in a hug from behind, startling everyone.

"What the-? Ana?"

"Sam I am so fucking sorry. I never meant what I said. I swear it on my life. I'm sorry I treated you bad and that we seperated. I'm sorry I got kidnapped-"

"Ana', he said turning to me. "It's alright. I know. I'm just glad your safe now."

"You don't hate me?"

"No.'

I hugged him tightly again,"I've mixed your buffed out ass Sam. I swear I won't do I again."

He chuckled,"it's okay Ana."

I paused to pull away and look at e over boys who were staring at us.

"Didn't your mothers tell you its rude to stare? Gezzz...four years didn't give any of you guys a chance to mature? I mean really?"

The guy who had looked in my truck cleared his throat,"sorry."

Everyone looked at him and a guy remarked,"Collin? Apologizing? What did you do now?"

"Nothing."

A beat. "Award silence. Hate it, kill it, and cue talking", I announced. "Give me names. I can't tell you buffed out clones apart real well."

So names were given and I gapped. All those scrawny guys from school turned into this? Wow, I guess four years does alot to people.

Before I could voice that though, I heard familiar babbling behind me. I turned to see Leah with both my babies. Cooing at em, I took them both from her with a small thanks.

"I sweetheart", I said ask Eskimo kissed Keelin. She laughed loudly and pulled at my hair lightly. It brought a smile to my face to see em so happy. Issac would hurt them if they made too much noise.

Sam walked up to me,"May I?"

I tensed but thought, dude its Sam, he won't hurt them. With a nod, he slowly took Hunter.

"What's their names?"

"Your holding Hunter and this little sweetie is Keelin. They're twins."

"So adorable", Emily said as she cooed at Hunter. "They're beautiful Ana."

"Thanks. I'm just glad I got away with them."

"Where were you taken anyways", Jared asked.

" Mild of the Alaskan wilderness. I haven't been out of at cabin for four years."

"Who", Sam asked through gritted teeth.

"Guy named Issac Martins. I only got away because he disappeared out of the blue. Only a puddle of blood was left near the cabin. I HotWired the car-thanks Jake- and drove back here."

Sam started shaking while I was talking. Embry took Hunter from him right as he booked outside. I frowned. What was up with him.

"We'll go check on him." Several of them left, including Leah. That left Emily, Embryo, Collin, Brady, myself, and the twins alone in the cabin.

I looked at Embryo, he was making funny faces to make Hunter laugh. It was working.

"Your good with him", I said adjusting Keelin on my hip. She was playing with my hair.

he looked up and our eyes met. Everything froze for a few minutes as I stared into his chocolate orbs. I broke out of the trance when Keelin a hard tug on my hair.

"Ow. Cut it out. You're probably hungry huh? Let's get you something."

"I have applesauce', Emily called from the kitchen.

" Perfect. Coming Embry? I'm sure Hunter is hungry too."

"Huh? Oh yea."

**Embry POV**

I imprinted. On Sam's long lost sister. Oh shit. I am so dead.

**Wow. Haha, I feel bad for the guy. I mean one minute he's a free teenage wolf boy, the next he's suddenly got an imprint with two kids and a protective brother to go through the next. I know, I am evil:-) what do you think is up with collin? I mean him,apologizing? Hmmmm...I know! But you get to guess until next couple of chapters. So review please!**

** Peace, Love, & Chicken Grease!:-) **


	5. Chapter 5: What Now?

**Hey guys! I am sooo sorry for not updating in a while. I have been really busy and stuff.**

**Okay, so I had a reviewer point out that I didn't rate the story right. I deeply apologize for that and I have fixed it. Again, sorry.**

**I am finally working on a computer so there should be less mistakes!**

**Anyway, enough excuses and random stuff. On with my story!**

**Chapter 5: What Now?**

I looked out the living room window with a sigh. Was everything really happening? Did it really happen?

Issac Martins. I hope to god I never have to see that guy again. Four years of my life was taken from me because of that guy!

_The man hovering over me slapped me,"SHUT UP! You are going to take it like the little slut you are!"_

_I cried,"Please! P-please let me go! Don't-t do it!"_

_"Shut up!"_

He was a violent type of guy. He always used force to get what he wanted. Most of the time it was to make me sleep with him. I felt so broken and dirty from it. How could I let it happen?

_"You're worthless you know that? No one cares about you and no one ever will. You're mine and no one will take you from me."_

_I curled into a tighter ball,"My brother will come for me."_

_He snorted,"Your brother? You mean the same prick that ruined your life?"_

_"He didn't. You did!"_

_That was a mistake. I watched in fear as his eyes darkened in anger. A scream ripped past my chapped lips._

I did learn as Issac said. I learned to keep my mouth shut and obey like a dog.

But after I had the twins, my spunk returned. I started fighting back again to keep them safe. Even if they were part of him, they were MY kids.

_"No! Issac! Leave them alone", I screamed._

_I blocked the kick he had aimed at the babies bed. It hit me in the side. I could've sworn I heard a rib crack._

_"Why do you try? You know you have nothing left. You're nothing", he said before spitting on me._

_I continued to lay there even when he left. My body and soul was slowly breaking. Who knew how long I had left till he finally killed me._

"Ana? Honey are you alright?"

My head turned to see Emily looking at me. She was frowning and her eyes were swimming with concern. I hadn't seen that in years.

I wiped my face,"I will be."

She sat down and hugged me. I buried my face into her shoulder.

"We'll help you Ana. Just let us."

"...I can't."

_You're mine._

"Yes you can."

_No one will ever want you or love you. You're ruined._

I pulled back,"How?"

"Let it go. Try not to let the past haunt you. You're safe now."

_You're ruined._

I looked at my twins who were playing on a blanket that was laid out on the floor. The two of them looked so carefree and happy. That's how I wanted to be.

_No one will want you._

I closed my eyes and picture myself before everything had happened. Sam, mom, and I. We were happy. We loved and were loved.

My eyes opened,"You're right Em."

She smiled,"I know."

I got on the floor and crawled to my kids. Hunter didn't see me. When I picked him up, he squealed in surprise. I blew a rasberry on his tummy; recieving more laughter.

Keelin crawled over to me. She swatted at me as she babbled. I lifted her up with my other arm.

I hugged the two of them to my chest,"I love you."

**Awwwww...that's sad yet sweet. This was a little insight on what happened and Ana's mental battles. She's messed up so...yea. Please review and leave ideas. I am seriously braindead for this story at the moment.**

**Peace, Love, & Chicken Grease. NewtB00 out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Moving Forward p1

**Ahhhhhh! I'm so sorry that I seemed to neglect the story. highschool has kept me so busy lately. Now, I want to thank all of my lovely reviewrs, I really appreciate the input guys:-) .**

**I don't own anything related to Twilight, only Ana and her twins Keelin and Hunter.**

**New, onwards!**

**Moving Forward: Chapter 6? **

I blinded the sleep from my eyes. The sun was streaming through the curtains in the window brightly. Yawning, I sat up and glanced at the crib.

I froze.

They were gone.

Bursting out of bed and tripping on the sheets in the process, I rushed to the door. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could.

"Hunter! Keelin!"

Silence. Panic gnawed at my heart.

"SAM", I screamed.

Silence.

No,no,no,no...they have to be here. They can't have just disappeared!

I raced outside and didn't see the car anywhere. Even my truck was gone. I was alone and my babies were missing.

I started running down the road. I had to get help from somebody. Anybody really.

That's when I spotted the Black house. Taking a deep breathe, I sprinted towards the red complex. At the same time, someone was walking out of the barn. Instantly, I was able to recognize the tall, tan, and buff features.

"JACOB!"

The figure stopped to look at me. The closer I got, the more i was able to make out his confused look. Once he recognized me, he ran to meet me.

"Ana? What's wrong? Are you okay? Why were you running?"

I broke down,"I CAN'T FIND THEM!"

He grabbed me by the shoulders,"Who?"

"M-m-m-my babies...they're gone!"

I collapsed into him as I sobbed. I failed my babies. They were gone.

Jacob was very tense and slightly shaking in anger. Without saying a word, Jake quickly lead me into his house. He set me on a chair.

"Jacob? What's going on", I heard Billy demand.

**Jacob POV**

I glanced at my dad as l started dialing," the twins are missing."

He sucked in a breath before attempting to calm Ana down. I doubted that was going to happen.

RING. RING. RING. RIN-

"Hello?"

"Embry. We've got a major problem."

"Why? What's wrong", he asked.

"The twins are missing."

**Embry POV**

"They're what", I yelled panicked.

Paul, Jared, and Quil looked over at me curious at my outburst. I had started shaking. My imprints' kids were missing. MY kids we're missing.

"What do you men's their missing?"

"I don't know dude. Ana came running over crying that she couldn't find them anywhere."

Jared flipped his own phone open,"I'll call Sam."

Nodding, I told Jacob that I would be right over.

"I'll get Collin and Brady to start searching", Paul said.

"Thank you."

"Fuck", Jared yelled.

Paul looked at him,"What?"

It was rare that Jared ever swore. If he did, it was bad.

"Sam is in Port Angeles and had no idea about the twins going missing. He said Emily, Rebecca, and are on a sopping spree god knows where and they turned their phones off."

I paled, this was not good at all.

**And...cut! Perfect...well sorta. But the twins are gone! GASP! What could have happened those cute bundles of energy? Review to guess and i shall to update sooner.**

**Remember: Peace, Love, & Chicken Grease. Newtb00 out:-) **


End file.
